Bloody Knights
by Luna Midi
Summary: Zero and Kaname were in a relationship before the Rido incident; when Kaname left with Yuki he left Zero behind with a precious gift. Ichiru, Akatsuki, Rima and Senri decided to leave with Zero. 13 years later the Kurans come back, what is waiting for them and why is everyone so hardened? Pairings: Kanze, Rima/Ichiru,Kain/Senri. Implied Mpreg, family secrets- this is AU!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**ZPOV**

I sat there on the rubble of what used to be the archway entrance staring ahead; the car had vanished from view thirty minutes before. Numbness seeped through my bones and despair lodged itself like a knife in my throat, all I could think and see was **_him. _**Kaname Kuran. The name was like poison on my tongue and lead in my stomach, the man that I love the very same man who left me with **_her _**thirty minutes ago all because she was a Pureblood like him. Rubble rubbing together alerted me of another presence and so I erected my infamous mask.

" Zero?" Ichiru whispered sitting down.

" Yeah Ru," I whispered brokenly.

Ichiru sighed and pulled me into a hug, shaking my mask broke and I let the tears flow as my younger twin rocked me to help soothe the pain marginally. I bawled like a baby for what seemed like hours until all I was doing was dry sobbing every now and again.

" We are leaving Z," Ichiru stated.

" What?" I asked shocked pulling back to look him in the face.

" We're getting out of here, too many memories," Ichiru replied standing up.

Reaching down a hand Ichiru stared at me before I slowly reached out and up with my arm, puling me up Ichiru locked his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. Walking Ichiru kept me laughing by telling horrible jokes, just before the Sun Dorms we nearly ran over Cross and Yagari and a group of three vampires.

" Ah Zero there you are," Cross said unusually serious.

" Yes Ichiru and I were just on our way to get our things," I replied.

" Here and there is five hundred dollars in your account for food and the cabin is all set up for you two to live in," Yagari said handing Ichiru and I our suitcases.

Rima, Senri and Akatsuki looked on while the two men said goodbye to the two uncomfortable teens, neither one for much physical contact after their parents' murder.

" Should we leave to Senri?" Akatsuki asked softly.

" Yes," he replied blandly.

I felt bad for eavesdropping on them but couldn't help it, see the four of us (five with Ichiru) became friends shortly after they arrived at the Academy and they were the only ones who knew about him and me.

" Hey Senri come with us?" I asked.

" YES," all three shouted.

Laughing Yagari and Cross produced their luggage and keys to a Jeep Cherokee, chuckling the five of us packed the car in record time and I hopped into the driver's seat. Waving goodbye I pulled the car out of park and cruised along the school's driveway, forty minutes later we left the outskirts of the town behind and were heading for the airport.

" Do you think we will ever return?" Rima asked curiously.

" If we do it wont be for a very long time," Ichiru replied.

" I agree this place just holds too many memories," Akatsuki said.

" Memories we all need to forget in order to move on," Senri finished.

" Now it our time to go on an adventure in a change of scenery," I stated.

Turning on the radio David Guetta's 'Where Them Girls At' started to play and we all sang along.


	2. Ch 1- 13 Years Later

Chapter 1- 13 Years Later

**IPOV (Ichiru)**

Humming I finished making the last of the pancakes before the elephants came tramping downstairs for their breakfast. After we left Japan the five of us settled in Australia in the country, the Kiryu family holiday mansion was waiting for us to inhabit it when we landed on the new soil; six months after we arrived Zero started to run to the toilet a lot more and could barely keep anything down so Senri and I took him to the nearest Vampire-Hunter Joint hospital t find out what was wrong. The news we received shocked all of us into silence and Senri actually fainted, the doctor told us that Zero was pregnant at six months it seems. Due the nature of our bodies and that due a failed experiment we could carry children and change our gender the doctor said his pregnancy was more delicate than a female pregnancy, Zero took it all in and the love he displayed towards his baby told the three of us how happy he was.

_FLASHBACK_

_Screams bouncing off the walls woke up the four other occupants of the mansion. Running the three men and one woman ran to the bedroom of their brother, silver hair lay slick with sweat and plastered to his head as wide lilac eyes looked around in terror._

_" __Zero it's going to be okay," I said rushing to his side._

_Sobbing Zero clung to me as Rima, Senri and Akatsuki joined me on the bed with him._

_" __He left, he left me," Zero babbled over and over._

_" __Snap out of it, you have a child to think off and do you honestly think that what you're doing now is healthy for them," Rima snapped shaking Zero's shoulders._

_Unfocused eyes locked on Rima's blue eyes and slowly we saw Zero returning to himself, a hand slipped unconsciously to his now swelled belly as the sobbing quieted down._

_" __I'm sorry," Zero whispered._

_" __Never be sorry we all have these moments of weakness when we need someone to hold us," Akatsuki said running a hand though the matted hair and pulling off Zero's face._

_Nodding I pulled my older twin down to lie with me as Rima wrapped her arms around his back with Senri at her back and Akatsuki at mine, singing softly the lullaby our mother sang to us the five of us dropped off to sleep._

_" __Four babies," Zero whispered._

_" __Yes and we will love them all their Mums and Dads," I assured him pressing a kiss to the damp forehead._

_Smiling Zero snuggled closer in my arms as Rima pressed harder from behind. The five of us fell asleep like that, together, it didn't matter that we were Vampires or Hunters or mixed (turned and born) we just sought strength and love from the ones in that bed._

_END FLASHBACK_

Zero gave birth to three healthy boys and a little girl called Haku, Haru, Cayden and Ayden (Denny for sort). The quads were now thirteen and took after their 'mother' so much that it sometimes hurt to see how Zero used to be as a kid before all the tragedy and pain happened and he hardened.

" There better be some for me," a voice said startling me.

Jumping I whirled around to see Zero's amused expression, huffing I threw three pancakes at him; jumping he caught all of them in his mouth and came to swipe a few more.

" Is everyone up yet?" I asked.

" Mhm. Rima and Senri are waking up Yuri and Juri while Akatsuki has taken Haku and Haru," Zero replied.

Nodding we set the table and placed the food down just as my girls came down with their cousins beside them, smiling at the yawning four I took my place on Zero's left as the children took the other side. Ten minutes later Denny, Cade, Akatsuki, Rima and Senri joined us with our newest addition Lily.

" Now today I have to go out on a mission with Senri so Ichiru will be looking after you six and Lily when you return from school," Zero said as Denny and Cade took the dishes.

" Rima and I will be in work until seven this evening," Akatsuki said standing up.

After the dishes were washed up and all excess food wrapped and placed in the fridge the twelve of us rushed to get dressed for the day.

**DPOV (Denny)**

Cade, Haku, Haru and I were walking down the side path to the garage to grab our bikes when Mum and Daddy joined us both dressed in black with an array of weapons both hidden and unhidden. My brothers and I all had three daggers and a small gun concealed on us at all times outside of the house but I have one better than them, my choker that I always wear turn into a katana or scythe when I need it too and usually only if there are high level E's around or a rogue Pureblood.

" Have a good day at school sweetie," Mum said kissing my forehead.

Nodding I hugged him before he turned to my brothers. Mum has long silver hair that reaches to the back of his knees and warm sparkling lilac eyes, even though his figure is that of a woman's outside of the house the four of us knew that he was a man by birth. Cade looked at me with identical lilac eyes, eyes that all four of us shared, shining with worry for our Mum.

" Be safe please Mum," Haku whispered.

" I will I promise," Mum whispered fiercely.

Nodding Haku released him and we watched them disappear into a black Calais.

Thirty minutes later we were at school (a school for Hunter and Vampire children to attend peacefully) and parked our four black Harley's in the car park, taking off the bike gear we swept our waist-long hair into high ponytails and headed to our first class in twenty minutes.

" Mum will be fine," Yuri said joining us with Yuri following her silently.

Yuri hardly spoke anymore because of an attack that happened to Juri, me and Yuri a few years ago but when she does it is usually only around us two or Mum or Dad.

$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

AUTHORS NOTE:

Mum refers to Zero.

Mama refers to Rima.

Daddy refers to Senri.

Dad refers to Ichiru.

Papa refers to Akatsuki.

Haku, Haru, Cayden and Ayden are Zero's kids. Haruka "Haku" Ichiru, Haruhi "Haru" Senri, Cayden "Cade" Akatsuki, Ayden "Denny" Seiren Kiryu. Thirteen years old.

Juri and Yuri are Rima and Ichiru's kids. Juri Ayden, Yuri Sayori Kiryu. Thirteen years old- Rima was pregnant a couple months later than Zero so when he was nine months Rima was seven.

Lily is Senri and Akatsuki's kid. Lily Rima Shiki-Kain. Six months old, the baby of the bunch.

Kuran is included for Zero and Senri's kids but is not said because of Kaname and Yuki Kuran.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%%%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

" Denny," Yuri whispered latching onto my shirt and arm.

" Yes Yuri?" I asked gently and softly.

Yuri looked around nervously and I scooped her up and in the process handing my bag to Cade who promptly ushered Haku and Haru away from Juri, Yuri and I. Yuri curled up into my arms a little more when several stares turned our way growling Juri took a few menacing steps towards them which made them back off and Yuri relaxed a little bit better.

" There is a new Pureblood," Yuri replied softly her lips barely moving.

" Really," I said softly.

" Yeah a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and wine red eyes," Yuri replied a little louder.

" What about after school you, me and Denny go to our place and have some fun?" Juri asked gently pushing some strands of hair out of Yuri's face.

" Please," she replied.

Nodding the two of us kept Yuri between us and made our way to our first class, Juri and I softly humming Yuri's lullaby.

" Um hi," a voice squeaked.

Turning I saw the girl Yuri told us about only moments before hiding half behind the corner of the wall.

" Hi are you the new girl for our class?" Juri asked gently trying not to spook her.

" Yes, my name is Hatsumi," she replied.

Juri held out her hand to Hatsumi who timidly took it, walking the four of us made it to first class with a minute to spare.

" Sorry we are late sir we ran into the new girl and thought to help her out," I said s we entered the room.

" That's okay Juri and Denny please take your seats," Mr. Hail said.

Nodding we sat down in between Cade and Haku with Yuri sitting in between us.

" Everyone this is Hatsumi Kuran," the teacher said clearly.

Haku, Haru, Cade, Juri, Yuri and I all stiffened when we heard her last name.

_Could it be him? – Haku_

_I don't know but it is possible. – Haru_

_Guys shut up for second. – Cade_

" My name is Hatsumi Yuki Kuran and my parents are Yuki and Kaname Kuran, I have an older brother called Katsumi by fifteen minutes," Hatsumi said as the door opened and an identical boy walked in but his hair was more a dark-chocolate rather than the rich chocolate Hatsumi's was.

" Were can we sit?" Katsumi asked gruffly.

" Up there in front of the six siblings," Mr. Hail said pointing towards us.

Katsumi's eyes widened as he saw our hair and eye colour and Yuri made her way back onto my lap with Juri sitting in front of her. Whispering we tried to stop her from having a panic attack but failed when the Kuran boy leaned back to talk to us.

" Are you Zero Kiryu's kids?" he asked rudely.

" It's no business of yours now go away you're making our sister upset," Cade rebuked pushing the head away from Yuri and me.

Angry the Kuran boy stood up and lunged at Cade but miscalculated the distance and instead fell on top of me as I had shifted to better protect Yuri. Getting annoyed I bolted upright pushing the boy off in the process, turning I faced him and bending down I grabbed his collar and stared venomously into his eyes.

" If my sister has a relapse because of you your family can bet that I will hunt you down and cut off your balls and feed them to hungry Level E's our Papa experiments on," I growled before letting go and turning my back to him.

" Help me get her outside Denny," Juri said.

" Kay Juju," I said helping to support my thrashing sister.

Mr. Hail helped us by keeping the door open as Cade and Haku kept the way in front clear while Haru kept a hold of her legs, fifteen minutes later we were at the abandoned classroom we staked out for Yuri and us. Yuri stopped struggling and I grew worried ordering Haku and Haru to get our parents I sent Cade back for our things and Juri out for medical supplies, feeling the emergency vibe I sent out they scurried away quickly; using their vampire speed to help them along.

" Come on love," I said maneuvering Yuri so her head lay on my left shoulder.

Yuri whined as I used a sharp nail to pierce my flesh, smelling the blood she reached up as I supported her head and neck and latched onto my throat. Rocking back and forth I swallowed fifty modified blood tablets to help supplement my blood with the nutrients Yuri needed. Juri returned first and tended to Yuri while I sat there feeding her my blood, Cade was next followed by Haku who told us that Dad was coming with Lily as was Mama and Papa and Haru had stayed at the front to guide them to our place.

" How is she?" Cade asked softly.

" Her need is decreasing every few seconds now and she seems to be more coherent than before," I replied softly gazing down at the innocent and frightened face of my little cousin.

Pressing a kiss to her head I gently eased her from my neck and helped her to latch onto Haku's who had taken twenty-five of the modified blood tablets. Wincing I gently bandaged my neck refusing Juri or Cade's blood as Yuri may still need my blood and I didn't want her to have to make a new wound but rather re-open an old one.

" Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling?" Haku asked softly tracing Yuri's cheekbone.

_Loved, nearly full and almost peaceful. –Yuri_

Smiling Cade sat behind her and hugged both her and Haku while Juri pillowed her head on Yuri's legs, smiling faintly I stood and left the room quietly. Katsumi Kuran the boy who had induced the most horrible panic-attack/ mental breakdown Yuri has had in two years, the very same boy who had it out for my brothers, cousins and I. sighing I sat down on the steps and cradled my head in my hands, memories of the night Yuri lost the ability to speak without fear rampaging painfully through my mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_Giggling Yuri, Juri and I stumbled down the concrete path; our car just around the corner when trouble found us. Stepping out from the shadows was a man, messy brown hair and blue eyes, he surveyed us from head to toe before a leering smirk made its home on his face. Instantly alert I subtly put Juri and Yuri behind me when I felt another presence from behind. Whirling around I watched as Yuri was snatched by another man similar to the first, screaming Yuri tried to fight but the man didn't let her go. Running Juri launched herself at the man but was knocked aside by his brother I assume, growling my anger spiked and I engaged the first vampire I now realised. Three minutes later all that was left was a pile of ash._

_" __ARATA," the second vampire screamed._

_" __You'll pay you bitch," he growled before biting harshly into Yuri's unprotected neck._

_" __NO," I screamed throwing myself against his legs Yuri fell loose and I quickly snatched her before leaving beside Juri._

_The vampire attacked me and latched his fangs onto my neck, struggling I tore away half of the skin on my throat before striking my arm into his chest, crushing his chest. Juri and I helped Yuri to the car and I drove us home all the while listening to the broken sobs of our youngest (at the time) family member. My heart broke as it did many more times as Yuri retreated further and further into herself as the panic attacks and breakdowns became very frequent._

_END FLASHBACK_

" Denny are you okay?" Dad's voice brought me out of my dark and painful musing.

Upon seeing the worried lilac eyes a few tears escaped my eyes but I furiously swiped them away but Haru noticed, nodding I took Lily from him and entered the room with them following. Dad immediately rushed to Yuri's side and brought her to drink his blood as Haku let Juri patch him up while Haru stayed by my side giving me silent support. It killed me every time I had to witness my sister in all but parentage suffer.

**IPOV (Ichiru)**

My heart broke as I saw the frightened, helpless expression on my youngest daughter's face but even worse was the cracking brave front Denny had erected. Yuri drank my blood slowly as her breathing and heartbeat steadied, feeling calm I gently pried her fangs from my neck and let her nose rest in the crook of my neck.

" Feel better?" I asked softly.

" Yes Dad, where is Mama?" Yuri asked quietly.

" Mama will be here she just needs to finish a few things up at work," I replied gathering her hair into a messy bun.

Nodding Yuri wrapped her legs around my waist as I stood up slowly; the others followed us as we made our way to the front reception of the school to sign them all out. As we passed their class a boy bumped into Denny sending her sprawling across the concrete.

" Looks like someone doesn't know where they're going," he jeered.

" Shut up Kuran," Denny growled picking herself up.

I groaned instantly knowing that this boy who mirrored his father uncannily in subtle ways, was the son of Kaname and Yuki Kuran. A girl who looked identical to him but more feminine placed a hand on his arm, whipping his angry gaze to her he relented at the upset look on his sister's face.

**DPOV (Denny)**

Hatsumi gazed sorrowfully at us while Katsumi still glared, bristling I stood protectively in front of Juri.

" What do you want Kuran?" I asked tightly.

Katsumi was about to answer when the elder Kuran called out.

" Katsumi, Hatsumi," he called.

Turning I watched as Kaname Kuran strolled up to us as if he owned the school, fat chance this school was Daddy's baby. His amber-red eyes looked all of us over but stopped suddenly at Dad.

" Zero?" he whispered softly.

" No," Dad replied sharply.

" Get out of our way Kuran we do not want you or your kind anywhere near us," Haku declared hotly.

Haru and Cade restrained Haku while Juri stood beside Dad as Yuri was getting upset; supporting her neck Dad let Yuri latch onto his neck.

" What do you mean his kind?" Katsumi asked primly.

" Liars, cheaters, bastards need I go on," I replied stiffly.

" Why?" Hatsumi asked curiously.

" He left someone very important to us," Cade replied gently smiling faintly at Hatsumi.

Kaname looked shocked as he looked critically at us, the barest flecks of amber in our eyes gave away our other parent but other than that no one could tell our genders (only if I had on my hunters outfit [the bra pushes my chest down so its almost flat]), which was amusing.

" Who is your other parent?" Kuran asked suddenly.

" Someone we never want to know," Haru stated clearly.

**KPOV (Kaname)**

I stared as the family of seven walked quickly away from us just as another silver-haired person arrived. My breath caught in my face as I saw Zero for the first time in years, he hadn't aged a day, which was suspicious.

"Are you babies okay?" he asked fawning over the girl Katsumi pushed over.

Three others quickly followed him to the group which made me do a double take, there standing hale and hearty were Rima Toya, Akatsuki Kain and Senri Shiki (my cousin).

" Mama, Papa, Daddy, Dad and Mum we are fine now just that Katsumi Kuran made Yuri regress a little into a horrible relapse," said the hotheaded boy.

" Haku," the girl reprimanded.

" Dad who are they really?" Katsumi asked.

" They are the children of Zero Kiryu, Dad's former lover. The same one he dumped after the battle with Rido," Hatsumi replied cuffing her brother behind the ear.

" Zero," I whispered forlornly.

**ZPOV (Zero)**

" Zero," someone whispered.

I lifted up my head to find a family of three staring at us, one with hate another with sadness and compassion and the last despair and forlorn. All three shared brown hair and amber eyes, the younger two having wine-red mixed in; which made m pause.

" Mum those are the Kurans," Denny said softly joining me.

Turning my face I looked into the eyes of my eldest daughter (I count Juri and Yuri as mine as we all do, the very same eyes that were brimming with emotions while the mask she wore crumbled to nothing; sobbing Denny threw herself into my arms and cried her heart out.

" Let it out Denny, you cant always be strong," I whispered as I subtly moved closer to where the Kurans stood.

" Is she okay?" the female Kuran asked.

" 'M fine Hatsumi, just overworked," Denny replied.

" Denny and the others will see you tomorrow at school Miss Kuran," I said formally bowing from the waist.

" Hatsumi please, I hate Kuran," Hatsumi replied friendly.


	3. Author AN

**eiko amaya 1**:

Zero isn't currently with anyone but was with, in the past, Kaname and Maria Kurenai. Kaname gave him his quads Haruka "Haku" Ichiru, Haruhi "Haru" Senri, Cayden " Cade" Akatsuki, Ayden "Denny" Seiren Kiryu. Maria gave him a daughter Kureno Maria Kurenai-Kiryu.

Rima and Ichiru are married and have twin girls Juri Ayden and Yuri Sayori Kiryu. In this story Zero was good friend with Yori too enough that Ichiru named his daughter after her.

Senri and Akatsuki are married as well and have Lily Rima SHiki-Kain who is six months old.

All children (including Kureno) think of the six adults as their parents and each other as siblings, a big happy family. For what the kids call each adult is as follows:

Zero is Mum

Rima is Mama

Maria is Mummy

Senri is Daddy

Ichiru is Dad

Akatsuki is Papa

If Kaname is ever forgiven and included in this family he will most likely be called Uncle Kana for the qauds are too old now to ever just accept him into their lives without hesitation. Kaname and Yuki have twins Katsumi Kaname and Hatsumi Yuki, boy and girl respectively.

**ForbiddenZero:**

I agree with you Zero does deserve better and I never really liked Yuki much, she was too whiny and such a damsel in distress. Kaname went with her in my vision because he knew that she was pregnant but Zero didn't know he was pregnant until a few months after they moved to Australia so when Rido attacked Zero had just gone past three months.

I have a few other future pairings planned for this story and children. Hanabusa and Ruka with two children- no genders yet. Seiren and Takuma with three children- no genders yet. And for the children I thought Haru and Hatsumi possibly, Kureno and Haku possibly and Denny and Cade. These are all future possibilities but if the other two adult couples pan out I may pair a couple of the kids with a kid from them.

Does this explanation help to understand the story a bit better? Sayori went with Maria to help her look after Kureno and she has no children of her own. As for a few other secrets concerning the Kiryu family everyone will just have to wait for them to be revealed in the course of the story.

~Luna Midi


End file.
